Mystical Memories With My Pokemon
by saephyre-dragon
Summary: This is a story about a girl who must recover her memories of who she is and rediscover her bond with her pokemon.
1. Chapter 1

I wake from a daze. My vision was blurry as I open my heavy eyelids. I look down at my hands and clothes. My black dress shirt and jeans look normal but something is off...I notice my body is floating in a dark void. I open my mouth to speak, " Hello?"

All that can be heard is an echo of my own voice. I look around and see only darkness. "please...Is anyone there?" My voice echoes back at me.."is anyone there?". Then it changes to a unfamiliar voice , " I am here..."

My brown eyes grow wide. " who..who is that?"

The soft child-like voice replies " I am me...who are you?"

" My name... my name is Sarah... where am I ?" , I look around frantically looking for the source of the voice, but nothing.

" You are here." replies the voice.

"Where is here?" I retort.

" Here...is my home..." the voice says with a confused tone. " Why are you here? "

" I don't know...I don't even know where or what here is..." I state.

The voice laughs." You are home now..."


	2. Chapter 2

" Let's play together" The voice says with much joy. A bright ray of light seems to shatter the darkness in front of me. A large portal of rainbow colors appears.

" Come with me" I feel a tug at my hand and look over. The light blinds me so I can't make out the small hovering figure next to me.

" Who..who are you?" I ask the shape.

It pauses and laughs.. " I already told you..I am me... and you need to go through there..." It points its little arm at the portal. I look over at the portal and ask

" where does it lead?"

The small figure disappears. " It goes home.."

I looked shocked not just because the figure disappeared but at it's response." Home?! My home?"

The figure reappears behind me and I feel a strange sensation all around my body. A glowing light surrounds me. " What? What's going on?!"

" You're going home...to your new home"

" Wait. what? Stop!"

The figure uses it's psychic power to fling me into the portal ." I will see you again soon" says the voice as it grows further and further away. AS I travel deeper and deeper into the portal it seems to get brighter. My eyes burn at its glance then suddenly...SLAM. I bang into something really hard. I black out and sleep...it seems like I was sleeping this whole times and just having a strange dream but how could I be asleep in a dream...

CAW! CAW! I hear the call sounds of a bird.."Uhhh" My body is stiff and sore. I touch something hard and dig my finger int it. I realize it's dirt.. I am on the ground.. No longer hovering in a strange emptiness. No on actually dirt. I sit up and look around. " Ahhh. That hurt.. was it just a dream?" I look around and everything seems normal. I can feel the cool air against my face and see that I am in the middle of a forest. " This place doesn't seem strange but.. I don't think I've ever been here before.."

Caw! ... I look up and see a dark shadow fly down at me. I shield my eyes from the sun and heard it land in from of me. When I look down I see a small black bird looking up at me...

"Mur.." The bird looks up at me and tilts it's head to one side. We stare at each other for a moment...then I let out a scream." AHHHHHHH! WHAT KIND OF BIRD IS THAT!?"

"Mur-krow!" The bird was displeased with my sudden shriek and flies up into the air. It loops around and starts pecking at my head.

" Ah! Stop! Stop it bird!"

A small child like laughter fills the small forest clearing.

"Who...who is there? This isn't funny"

" I already told you.. I am me.." A small boy walks out from behind some trees and stands in front of me. He appears to be around 13 years old with golden yellow hair and pail skin and light blue/green eyes. He stands there kind of awkwardly in a long white shirt and white shorts. He has a grin on his face from ear to ear." That's not a bird silly... that's a pokemon, it's called murkrow and it's mad that you screamed at it"

I look at the boy stunned and then at the circling pokemon. " Well what is a pokemon?"

The boy giggles.' That's a pokemon. They are the creatures that exist in this world. Your new home"

" My new home? but this isn't my home..my home we have normal birds that don't talk or look like that!" I point at Murkrow and this angers it. It dive bombs me . I flinch and a flash of light seems to freeze time. I open my eyes and see the boy is standing iin front of me with his arms spread wide. A barrier of light is projected in front of him and is fending off murkrow's attack.

" You need to apologize!" The boy glances back at me with a serious look in his eyes.

" Oh..well... I am so sorry Murkrow for scaring you and insulting you. I .. I just never met a pokemon before.."

The boy laughs " right.. see Murkrow..she didn't mean it.. she just bumped her head too hard and wound up all silly.."

" Hey!" I look at the boy who is chuckling.

" So just forgive her.." The Murkrow looks at me and laughs. It seems to find this all quiet funny and flies off satisfied with the outcome.

I look at the boy quiet upset. " What was that all about? I'm not messed up in the head..."

" but you did have a hard landing..." He smiles at me . " Usually people don't land on their faces when they exit the portal.."

" Wait you.. you know about how I got here? Are you the one who brought me here?"

The boy yawns and stretches " Well not exactly..but I am really happy you are here!"

" Why is that?" I reply

" Because now I have someone to play with!"


	3. Chapter 3

I Look at the boy standing in front of me. " You.. you want me to play with you?"

The boy smiles. " Well what else are you going to do?"

I look at him wide eyed and raise my voice, " Oh I don't know..maybe find a way home"

The boy looks shocked then sulks away" You're no fun... I should have left you in that dark place."

I hear the boy's comment and turn to look at him, but he's gone. I stand there in awe. " What... what is going on around here?" , I start to walk around and explore. I walk to the top of a nearby hill and look down from it. I see lush fields of wild flowers and feel the warm summer breeze on my face. I look my left and see a thick forest.

"I'm not going in there..." I say with dismay. I then look to my left and at the far reaches of the field I see a house. " Maybe I can find some help there!" I quickly run down the hill and towards the house. I dash past flower of many colors and near the building. I have to slow down and catch my breath.

" That place is farther then I thought..." I continue towards the house but walking this time. When I finally near the house I realize something that horrifies me. " This... this is my house." I run up to the familiar front door and knock. The knock echoes inside the house. I wait a few minutes the try the handle. It's unlocked. I open the door and walk inside. The interior looks like a doll house.

"Hello?" I Look around " It looked like my house from the outside but... these are all kid's toys." I pick up a doll and look at it's face. She looks like a perfectly painted porcelain doll.

_Crreeeaaakkkk_, A noise echoes through the house. I jump in fright.

"What was that?... Is anyone there?"

_Ha ha ha ha ha,_ A sinister laugh fills the room.

I look around frantically as I hold the doll tightly. " what do you want?" The laughing seems closer now... I look down at the dollie. Her head turns around and looks at me. It is warped and looks like that of a ghost. I drop the doll which proceeds to float in mid air.

" wha? what is going on!? " I run for the door but it's locked tight. I turn to run for a window but the lights go out and it becomes pitch dark. I feel around for a light switch and find one. I turn it on and the lights in the room come back on. I turn to head back towards the windows and am see a giant face right next to mine. Two glowing red eyes look at me with a large wide grin. I scream and jump back. The face laughs and moves two disembodied hands next to it. They begin to glow and my eyes get heavy.

"wait..what.. is going on?" I fall soundly alseep and my body hits the floor. All I can do it hear the sinister laughter as I drift off into a dream...


End file.
